


Broken

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, M/M, Makaracest, POV Gamzee Makara, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz is broken. Can Gamzee fix him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"Kurloz?"

Silence. Just sickening, crushing silence that fills the air and chokes you. You remember when he could talk. The sweet baritone would fill the air as he preached or sang softly under his breath.

Then the incident happened. You remember it well. Kurloz calling you in the middle of the night, panicking. You had gotten there as fast as you could, but it wasn't enough. Kurloz had used a pocket knife to cut out his own tongue.

You had felt bad then, and here you both were in the same situation. Kurloz lay on the bathroom floor, indigo pooling around him like the darkest nightmares had formed inside of him and were spilling out, gushing out, of the deep, straight gashes that littered his pale grey arms.

It was a sickening thing to see.

But of course, you pushed that thought to the back of your head for the moment, just as you always have.

Carefully, you help the silent troll sit up, digging around in your medicine cabinet , getting out the bandages. One of the humans had given them to you, and right now you were honestly rather glad because you didn't know the first mother fucking thing about how to take care of qoulnda this bad.

You're about to just wrap the bandages around the wounds, but then you remember aomething. One time you had accidentally slipped on one of your bike horns and cut your knee uo, and Karkat had washed the wound before he bandaged it.

Thinking for a few seconds, you get up and run some water over a washcloth, gently cleaning the cuts. If you motherfucking accidentally hurt him while were doing that you would have punched yourself.

You didn't, so that was a motherfucking miracle. Speaking of miracles, the biggest one that was happening was that the troll currently spattered purple with his own blood in front of you was still alive, so you decided to redirect your attention to him.

Carefully, you wrapped the bandages around the cuts. You would have to ask Dave or John of one of those humans if you had done that right.

Well, what did you do now?

Kurloz seemed to answer that question for you by waking up and softly grabbing your hand.

"Hey bro, that might not be the best idea what with your motherfucking cuts and all." You warn, but does he listen to you? Of course not.

He pulls you closer, touching his painted forehead to yours. You get the message.

Stay, please

You gently cup his face with your hand.

I'll stay.

He smiles at you, lifeless eyes never looking more alive.

Thank you

You hug him with all the love and miracles that's in your motherfucking soul.

You're welcome. Love you bro.

Theres a small kiss pressed to your temple, but the softness of his lips is interrupted by the stitches that keep kurloz's mouth permanently closed

I love you too.


End file.
